1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker and more particularly to a speaker which is efficient in the low sound range.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional speaker used for low sound range has a back load horn arranged such that a sound path is folded to reduce the size of the speaker.
However, the prior art speaker using the back load horn has a directivity because an opening of its sound path is directional.
Further, because the folded part of the sound path has a mere slit or chamfered structure in the prior art speaker using the back load horn, the flow of sound is disturbed at the folded part of the sound path. Therefore, in such a conventional speaker, it is hard to obtain plane waves and the sound is distorted.